Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup le début de sa Cinquième Année, mais ça, c'était trop.


Disclamer : les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Alors cet OS m'est venu hier, et je viens de l'écrire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Harry soupira en entrant dans la Grande Salle, se plaçant près de Ron et Hermione sans un mot.

Sa Cinquième Année avait commencé depuis un mois, et il avait presque envie de retourner immédiatement chez les Dursley, signe que la situation était critique.

Voir son nom traîner dans la boue par La Gazette du Sorcier, il pouvait supporter. Les insultes de Malfoy, les sarcasmes de Rogue, il pouvait aussi, de même que ces continuelles et inexplicables crises de colère.

Mais pas _ça_.

Depuis que cette espèce de crapaud-rose était venu enseigner, la DCFM, qui était jusqu'alors sa matière préférée était devenu le cours qu'il détestait encore plus que les Potions.

Pendant les cours, ils ne faisaient que lire ce satané bouquin, qui était totalement inutile entre parenthèse. Mais le _pire_, c'était les retenues d'Ombrage. Il ne s'y connaissait pas trop en matière de loi, mais il était sûr que torturer les étudiants n'étaient pas permis, même pour la Sous-Secrétaire d'État.

La phrase '_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_' était à présent gravée sur le dos de sa main. S'il n'y avait eu que lui, Harry n'aurait pas bronché. Mais il avait vu plusieurs autres élèves, dont des Premières Années, se tenir la main en sortant de retenue.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire déguerpir le crapaud.

Et ce moyen, il l'avait enfin trouvé.

Il avait eu l'idée en se souvenant d'un épisode qui datait de la fin de sa Quatrième Année. Il se doutait que cela ne plairait pas, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème.

Il leva les yeux en voyant le courrier arrivé, et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en voyant le paquet tomber sur son assiette vide. N'attendant pas que quiconque lui pose des questions, il quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Personne ne revit Harry Potter de toute la journée.

Lors du dîner, tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter pour le Survivant -oui, il était fou, mais il était célèbre, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, et que Ron et Hermione étaient de plus en plus inquiet pour leur ami, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer celui dont tout le monde parlait.

Harry, le paquet qu'il avait reçu le matin-même dans les mains, s'avança non pas vers la table des Gryffondor, mais vers celle des Professeurs.

\- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il à sa Directrice Adjointe en désignant l'estrade.

Il préférait lui demander à elle, Dumbledore ayant apparemment décidé de l'ignorer depuis son audience disciplinaire.

\- Faites, Potter, fit McGonagall après que le Directeur est acquiescer silencieusement.

Harry souffla un bon coup, stabilisant son paquet à un mètre au-dessus du sol.

\- Bon, je sais que la plupart d'entre vous me prenne pour un fou, et franchement, je m'en fiche, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de cela.

Il sortit ensuite un objet du paquet qui lévitait toujours au-dessus du sol, les Professeurs et quelques élèves reconnaissant une Pensine.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous avons un nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année, continua-t-il. Et bien que sa méthode d'enseignement soit, à mon avis, inefficace, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je compte plutôt vous parlez de ces _retenues_.

Ombrage voulut s'indigner, mais Harry lui avait discrètement jeté un Sort de Silence. Sort apparemment efficace.

\- Vous l'avez sans doute remarquez, cette chère Professeur Ombrage et moi-même avons eu plusieurs _tête-à-tête_, et ce depuis la rentrée.

Harry pointa ensuite sa Baguette sur sa tempe, repensant aux souvenirs de ces retenues avec Ombrage comme l'avait expliqué le livre de la Réserve qu'il avait lu. En écartant sa Baguette, un filament dorée suivit sa Baguette.

Il le jeta dans la Pensine, jetant ensuite un sort sur l'objet, faisant apparaître une sorte d'écran qui retranscrirait ses souvenirs.

\- La seule fois où j'ai voulu en parler à une adulte, on m'a dit de fermer ma bouche et de faire profil bas, c'est ce que j'ai fait, dit Harry. Mais j'ai vu que d'autres élèves étaient dans mon cas, alors j'ai décidé d'agir.

\- Et si vous arrêtiez de faire le malin, Potter ? rugit Rogue. Vous êtes bien comme votre père, à vous donner en spectacle.

De nombreux Serpentard agréèrent, mais Harry ne réagit pas, se contentant d'activer la « lecture » des souvenirs.

Le bureau d'Ombrage apparut, et on entendit trois petits coups avant qu'Harry ne rentre dans la pièce.

_\- M. Potter, fit la voix du crapaud._

_\- Professeur Ombrage, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix monocorde._

_\- Asseyez-vous, Potter, vous allez copiez des lignes, fit Ombrage. Non, ne sortez pas vos affaires, je fournis la plume. Écrivez, '_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_'._

_\- Combien de fois ? demanda Harry en s'emparant de la plume._

_\- Oh, et bien jusqu'à ce que le message _pénètre_, répondit le Professeur._

Le Harry du souvenir commença à écrire, et au début, personne ne vit rien d'habituel. Puis tous purent voir Harry grimacer et s'arrêter d'écrire alors qu'il observait sa main. Sur le dos de sa main, écrit dans sa chair, commençait à apparaître la phrase.

Plusieurs élèves haletèrent alors que les souvenirs des retenues défilaient. Dans chaque, on pouvait voir Harry écrire avec son propre sang sans broncher.

\- M. Potter, montrez-moi votre main ! ordonna Pomfresh en se plaçant vers lui.

Harry obéit docilement, et l'infirmière haleta en voyant que le message serait probablement inscrit dans la chair du Survivant à jamais.

\- Pompom ? intervint Dumbledore, semblant avoir pris dix ans de plus.

\- La cicatrice ne partira plus, Albus, soupira l'infirmière, jetant ensuite un regard noir au Professeur de DCFM.

\- Qui à été en retenue avec le Professeur Ombrage ? demanda ensuite le Directeur en se levant.

De nombreux élèves levèrent la main, dont plusieurs Premières Années, mais étrangement, pratiquement aucun Serpentard.

\- Professeur Ombrage, fit le Vainqueur de Grindelwald d'une voix tranchante, je vous informe que vous êtes immédiatement renvoyé de votre poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Ombrage se leva, ses joues empourprés par la colère.

\- Vous avez payez ces allégations, M. Potter, hurla-t-elle, presque hystérique. Je vous ordonne de rétablir tout de suite la vérité ! Je n'ai jamais utilisé ces engins de torture pendant mes retenues !

\- Désolé, Professeur, mais _je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_.

Il lui fit un sourire narquois, puis sortit de la Grande Salle, préférant s'isoler.

* * *

(*) L'épisode dont parle Harry, et qui lui a donné l'idée de la Pensine est le moment où il a vu plusieurs souvenirs de Dumbledore, dont les procès de Croupton Jr et de Karkaroff.

Alors, la fin n'est pas génial, je le sais, mais je ne savais pas comment finir... ^^

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous ai plu !

_**SauleMarron19427**, pour vous servir !_


End file.
